


Autumn Skies

by mkkhaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, kuroo x y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkkhaikyuu/pseuds/mkkhaikyuu
Summary: You were best friends with Kuroo Tetsurou since middle school. You loved him but he only had eyes for someone else. Years later, you come back to Tokyo as a new person. What do the stars have in store for your relationship?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 15





	Autumn Skies

It was December. Winter had just begun to creep into Tokyo, and light snow covered the bare trees that lined the entrance to Nekoma High. You paused, looking up at the main school building as you hugged your hoodie tighter to your body. Students shuffled past you and into the entrance, eager to get themselves out of the freezing cold and into the warm walls of the school. Someone bumped into your shoulder, pulling you out of your thoughts. You sighed - a puff of air - and resumed your journey to your classroom.

The day went by quickly, and soon you found yourself that afternoon staring out the window of your classroom, no longer paying attention to what your physics teacher had to say. This was your last class and the bell is going to ring soon, signalling the end of class. When the bell rung, you picked up your things and made your way to the door. Before you could walk past the door though, you witness a sight that picks at your heart and you quickly avert your gaze before they notice you staring. 

•°O°• start of flashback •°O°•

Kuroo Tetsurou was in your class. You've been close friends since middle school, often walking home together with Kenma since you all lived within the same area. You three eventually found yourselves in Nekoma high school together, with you and Kuroo in the same class and Kenma as your underclassman. It wasn't just Kenma that Kuroo was able to recruit for the boys' volleyball club -- he'd also managed to rope you into joining the team as their manager on your third year. That had been almost six months ago, when Kuroo had been announced as the team's new captain. You'd always gotten along really well with Kuroo and you could even say that there was chemistry between you two. Some people did start to think you had a thing for each other.

Being the team manager, you had fallen for your bedheaded friend eventually as you spent more time with him and getting to know him more. You saw his passion for volleyball. You've seen him pour hours into practice so he could play better. You've seen how good of a captain he was, carrying the team on his shoulders. You'd been there to see him help his teammates improve their skills. Becoming the manager for the team allowed you to witness as new sides to who Kuroo was as a person were revealed. All that on top of being the Kuroo you were already familiar with -- nerdy, charismatic, good grades, flirty and sometimes annoying Kuroo. It didn't take long before you were head over heels in love with him. 

You were almost sure that he liked you back until that one afternoon in September. You, Kuroo and Kenma were making your way out of school after volleyball practice when you saw Hana, a girl who was in the same class as you and Kuroo. She was previously from another class but during your third year you could guess her grades were good enough to bump her into the same class as yours. Kuroo had ran up to Hana that day, but not before quickly giving you an apologetic look and telling you and Kenma to go home without him. You miss the look Kenma gives you as your gaze lingers upon Kuroo and Hana. 

A month later (in October), Kuroo and Hana began dating. You keep your feelings for him to yourself, trying to act as normal and as unaffected as possible. Nobody but yourself knew about how you felt about him, or at least that's what you thought. The boys from the volleyball team - including Kenma - however, did have their suspicions. In fact, they had made bets among themselves about when you and their captain would become a couple. So when Hana showed up to practice one day, and Kuroo introduced who she was to the team, the boys were floored. Of course, you, Kenma, Yaku and Kai already knew beforehand since Kuroo had told you about their relationship not long after they started dating and Yaku and Kai were also in your class so they've seen the new couple do coupley things. 

After practice that day, you and Kenma walked home together. Kuroo now had Hana to keep him occupied. 

"Y/n. Are you okay?" Kenma had asked you on the train, his voice soft as always. You blinked from your daze, turning your eyes away from the cityscape outside the window to look at him. 

_"Hm? Oh. Yeah, of course I am,"_ you mumbled. 

Kenma studies your face under his scrutinizing gaze for a few seconds before he hums and brings his attention back to his game. Moments pass, only the sounds of Kenma's game and the zooming of the train occupying the silence. 

_"I've been wondering..."_ Kenma speaks up again, eyes still focused on the game he was playing. You raised your eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue talking.

 _"Do you like Kuroo?"_

At that, Kenma looks at you. His gaze was sharp and, like a deer in headlights, you froze in your spot, eyes wide and mouth hanging in shock. 

_"W-what?! What are you-"_ you took a moment to compose yourself and sighed.

 _"I mean... yeah I guess I LIKED him."_ Kenma raised an eyebrow.

 _"Ehh, liked?"_ he asked, obviously not believing you. 

You huffed, "Fine. I am -still- in love with him. Happy?" 

_"Hmm,"_ Kenma hummed, contemplating your words, _"so, what are you gonna do?"_

You looked away as you thought about it for a moment before you turned to him again, a strained smile on your face, "Nothing. There's nothing I can do about it anyway, Kenma." 

At that, the conversation ended and the rest of the train ride home was silent.

\-- to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr! :)


End file.
